


Be Good To Me

by the_haven_of_fiction



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_haven_of_fiction/pseuds/the_haven_of_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has to make a choice after a painful breakup. Is he ready to try again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song Be Good To Me by Chris Mann and some of the lyrics are used in the story. We all know what it’s like to feel scared about new relationships, about sharing ourselves, about offering something that might be rejected (for a variety of reasons). I feel that practically every time I type up something like this and start to question why I’m bothering to do so (also for a variety of reasons!). Don’t let fear win.

He found himself standing there, the first time since the last time.

He found himself standing there, toes ever so slightly peeking over the edge.

He found himself standing there, strapping the parachute around his heart, contemplating jumping off into the unknown again.

His heart.

A battered heart.

A shell-shocked heart.

_Be good to me._

_Please be good to me._

But he knew he wasn’t alone.

The story was written in her face and he read it in a matter of seconds.

How quickly he had come to look forward to seeing that face.

He saw the years in it, years that were irrespective of time, saw the remnants of a battered heart. 

But he also saw the courage that was evidence of healing.

Who hadn’t been good to her?

Who had given her faithless words?

Was it someone like him?

“I’ve never known anyone quite like you,” the answer to his silent question causing him to open his eyes, eyes he hadn’t even realized were closed for a few seconds.

Her raspberry lips curved up into a fleeting smile and he moved closer to the edge.

“That’s what is making me bold, I guess.”

He remembered a different smile and boldness, from the last time, and he moved back from the edge.

“I always told myself that I’d never get involved with anyone in the industry, especially an actor.  Mom supported Dad, I know that.  And I admit sometimes it was hard growing up.  Most kids didn’t know what cinematography was, they just knew he was gone frequently.”

He knew she was speaking to give him time and it occurred to him how much he had grown to love her voice.  It preceded the sight of her on set, whenever she came to make sure that her father was taking care of himself.  He had worked with the director previously and she had been given free access, knowing that he often got caught up in his work and neglected to check his blood sugar and treat his illness.  Her laugh, that was his first introduction. 

Was he ready to do this again? 

Was he ready to let a laugh and a smile and boldness make him jump off that cliff and free fall?

It had never been much of a prolonged decision for him, his track record proved that.

But now.

After the last time.

Now it was different.

The last time had made him afraid.

“I like you, Tom.  You are kind and intelligent and passionate.  And when you blush like that, I…I…”

She faltered for a moment and pushed through the urge to retreat, taking a slow deep breath that helped to dispel the nervousness tingling in her limbs.

“I want to smother your handsome face in kisses and sit on your lap and hand-feed you cookies.”

Oh, yes, he missed this.  He missed that champagne feeling, he missed knowing that he was desired.  He missed having a seeking hand that automatically reached for his, he missed having a seeking gaze that was already aimed in his direction when he sought it.

“I’m only asking for one date.  That’s it.  There won’t be a lack of conversation, I promise.  It won’t be awkward.  I know we can have a good time together.”

Oh, no, he wasn’t worried about that.  He wasn’t worried about sitting in a crowded restaurant and grasping at straws to keep the conversation going.  He wasn’t worried about feeling awkward.  He wasn’t worried about being bored.

“If you’re concerned about being seen, I understand.  You can choose the place.  I want you to understand from the beginning that I respect your privacy.”

There was such a softness in her tone, a confident softness. 

Still he couldn’t speak and the slight coming together of her finely shaped dark brows led him to believe that perhaps she was already regretting the decision to ask him.

“But if you’re simply not interested, please tell me.  I put on my big girl polka dot panties in preparation for this, I can take it.”

He couldn’t help but giggle when she adopted the Wonder Woman stance and winked at him.

_Say something!_

She smiled again, although it didn’t quite spread to her whole face.

“Yuko, it isn’t –“

Ah, there it went. 

A spark from the smile flying up, lighting the inky midnight of her eyes, reminding him of fireworks on New Year’s Eve. 

He moved closer to the edge.

Again.

“I love hearing you say my name.  It makes me feel like a queen.  You say it with…with…”

_Trepidation?_

“…with care, as if you are handling a precious artifact.”

He loved the faint sunrise of color that was dawning on her cheeks, he loved the silent laugh that shook her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Tom, I interrupted you.  You were saying?”

_Be good to me._

_Please, be good to me._

“I was saying, it isn’t that I’m not interested.  I am indeed interested and I’m incredibly flattered and quite honored that you feel I am worth your attention, worth the risk of asking.  It takes courage.”

Her smile disappeared when she noticed the tears welling up.

“I’m sorry,” stuttered out in embarrassment, “it is not my usual habit to cry at such an offer from a lovely woman.”

There had only been a few feet between them.  Little time and effort were required for her to close that distance.  In a way he couldn’t explain, he was immediately aware of her intent and lifted his arms so that hers could slip around him.

Oh, yes, he missed this.  He missed the comfort of another heart beating so close to his own, he missed knowing that someone was concerned for him in such a way. 

So they stood silently for some time.

A long sigh from her filled the air when his arms enfolded her.

Tenderly.

Cautiously.

“I’ve been the recipient of faithless words in the past and…and sometimes I still feel them burning.  I suppose I’m letting fear get the better of me and that isn’t like me.”

“I know what that’s like,” spoken gently, cheek pressed to his shirt. “I understand.  I do.  I try my best not to treat anyone or speak to anyone in a manner that I wouldn’t want in return, however trite that may sound.”

Was he ready to believe someone again?

Was he ready to make himself vulnerable to a possible thief of his affection, of his attention, of his time?

“I decided not to let fear win, even if temporary pain is the result.”

He had always held to that maxim for himself in the past, but the Last Time had been devastating.  That pain – no, this pain – didn’t seem temporary.

“It’s like peering over the edge of something, isn’t it?” she asked as she pulled away from him a bit, turning to tilt her face up to his.

A nod.

“Are you ready to jump?”

_No!_

“Yes.”

“Great! When? Where?  Tonight?  What kind of food do you like?  Should I wear loose fitting clothes?  Warning, I will eat in front of you.  None of this ‘Oh, I’ll just have a salad!’ business for me.”

She was almost vibrating with excitement, fluffing her hair and posing as if she were readying herself to receive a trophy for her triumph.

Oh, he missed this.  He missed laughing with someone, he missed knowing that he inspired that kind of glee in someone.

And he couldn’t help himself.

She oomphed in surprise when he pulled her back into his arms, letting his hands journey north to glide over the sleekness of her hair, as he whispered into her ear.

“Be good to me.  Please, be good to me.”

And he jumped. 


End file.
